Welcome to Hell
by Lolzygag
Summary: I meet up with the survivors, and together we head to the boathouse, just outside of Riverside. Things, however, aren't as they seem... PLZ READ! 1st STORY :D
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Hell**

**Chapter 1: Arriving**

"Looks like Riverside couldn't keep it together," Louis remarked.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I muttered under my breath, as I took potshots at several zombies near the supermarket down the road. We had just taken over the church from some lunatic that actually turned into a boomer. We had just enough time to get in after Zoey and Francis got slimed before the zombies were back.

"If we get to the river, we might be able to get ourselves a boat out of here," Zoey pointed out.

"Alright then, let's do it!" I said. I was happy to go anywhere the zombies weren't.

"Well," Francis began, "At least it's better than my plan."

"Oh really? Just what is your plan, Francis?" Bill questioned, sounding a little annoyed.

"I didn't have one."

I heard Zoey stifle a giggle, and I couldn't help but laugh myself. If Francis did one thing right, it was keep our spirits up.

I remembered before I met these four. It was me and my friends, Sean, Tyler, and Stephanie. We had been holding in a house not far from the church, an old cabin in the middle of nowhere. They said they were going to the church for help, and told me to bunker down. They had told me that if they weren't back in two days, "Board'er up." I did just that after three days, just to be sure that they weren't coming. When I saw these guys coming, I knew I could trust them, and I let them in. Too bad the zombies attacked right after they got ready. Almost all of the doors were destroyed, which meant it was time to go.

We had gone to the church, only to find someone had locked the safe room door. I remember the zombies poured into the church, and I thought we would be overwhelmed. Thankfully, Bill came up with the strategy of jumping onto some nearby boxes, and bashing the zombies with our gun butts. Then, there was a horrible surprise waiting for me inside; Stephanie's Body, which was lying inside the church. That just pissed me off even more.

We headed out onto the street. Francis and Zoey took the lead, while Bill and Louis headed out behind them. I stayed at the church tower, sniping zombies with every chance I got. I headed out, while Francis took care of a nearby hunter.

We made our way carefully through the town, fighting off horde upon horde of Infected. We made it to what apparently was a military watchpoint; there was a minigun turret set up, along with Weapons, ammo, and painkillers. To get across, we had to move a forklift that was holding up a piece of metal. Lowering it would make a bridge to the other side, but it would also attract the horde.

The zombies even brought a tank with them. It knocked Bill straight to the other side of the bridge, before Louis lit it on fire with a molotov.

When we arrived at the boathouse the military had been using along the river, several hours later, we heard disturbing news from our rescuers.

"We're heading to the military outpost up-river," John Slater told us. "We can come get you in, three days, tops."

"Three days?!?" we all shouted.

"Sorry survivors, but we got another rescue on our hands. We'll get there as soon as we can!"

"Well if this isn't the biggest piece of bullshit-" I began.

"Josh, we're gonna make it," Zoey interrupted. "You heard him. Three days, _tops._"

"That doesn't matter." I snapped back. "What matters is that we're stuck here, we've got to hold out for three days, and we have barely any supplies to hold out for _ONE _day!"

"Welcome to real zombie survival, kid," Bill said calmly, lighting a cancer stick. "We need to start throwing together what we have, and go out and scrounge for more."

"Well," Francis said "We should search around here for anything we can get our hands on."

"Alright, let's get ot it."

***

After looking around the house, we studied how we could defend ourselves inside the boathouse. There was a minigun outside on the balcony, a stash of guns, ammo, and explosives outside, and a large quantity of gasoline and propane up the stairs.

"This place looks like it maybe could hold out for... oh, say, a week, maybe." Louis said.

Then we started looking for weaknesses. There were several unfinished walls; one downstairs, one upstairs, and there was also an unfinished secion of the roof. These walls were weak, so we had to constantly patrol them if they broke. We had just finished examining them when suddenly-

"Oh, shit, Shit, SHIT, SHIIIIT!" Louis screamed. "THEY'RE COMING!!"

"Oh, this is gonna get ugly," Bill remarked. He leveled his assault rifle at the door.

"Louis," I said, "We need to get up stairs. Is anyone gonna take the minigun?"

"I will," Francis said, raising his hand.

"Alright then, Zoey, Bill?"

" Alright, let's do it."

The attack began _sort-of _the way we wanted. The zombies attacked the front door for several minutes, but then started attacking the downstairs wall. The wall quickly broke, and the zombies poured in. Louis and I ran downstairs to help when the zombies began tearing down the door again. It caved in rather quickly.

Suddenly, Louis went down. A hunter was on top of him.

"Louis!" I screamed. I was about to help him, but something long and snakey suprised me by wrapping around my neck. I felt myself being dragged away, out the door.

"Smoker! HEEEEEEEEEELP!!" I shouted. I looked up, and saw Francis swing the minigun in my direction. "No, wait!" I cried.

I faintly heard the revving of the minigun, then felt searing pain in my chest and leg. The feeling of being dragged away was gone, and I stopped, but I couldn't get up.

"Francis, you bastard! You shot me!"

Painfully, I tried to get up, but it didn't work. Not only was I down and bleeding, I was also inhaling smoker fumes. I couldn't get up, so I started to crawl back to the cabin. I screamed "Guys? I could use a hand!"

"Gimme a sec here!" I heard from Zoey.

I had reached the deck by now, and crawled into the cabin.

I took my pistols, and took out the hunter that had just pounced Bill. "There you go, old man!" I screamed. "Now help me up!"

"Ok, ok, hold your horses." Bill said. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah. I think I can make it."

I stood up, and inspected my leg. It wasn't bad since the bullet had passed straight through. No plucking it out with tweezers today.

"He-hey!" Francis had come downstairs. "Everyone ok?"

"Everyone except me. You know, the guy you shot?" I asked rudely. "What the fuck was that?"

"Hey, I thought you wanted to see another day," Francis laughed. "What, you wanted to choke to death?"

"You still could've just come and knocked him away!" I yelled back. "But now, I've gotta waste one of the few first-aid kits we have on my bullet wound!"

"Would you two SHUT UP!?" We both turned to see Zoey glaring at us. "You should both be thankful."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" I said sarcastically.

"Because," Zoey said "We're safe. For now..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: (Day One: Supplies)**

The butt of my hunting rifle was notched three times now. Three of the "special" infected down. I had so far taken out a boomer, and two smokers so far. The pain in my leg was almost unbearable, and I couldn't believe that Francis had _actually _been so stupid to shoot at me. I never looked at him the same way again.

We had come into luck at the boathouse. The supplies were plentiful, and enough to last for several days. We had stopped in the morning to eat a load of food, and gather supplies for the next zombie attack. We had found an abandoned house near the river, close to the boathouse, and decided that we would try to hold out there for the night attack. Louis was posted as guard for the day, in case any zombies decided to try an early attack on us.

I glared at Francis as I inspected my leg, which had a nasty red stain on the side. I watched as Francis tried to come over to help me, and looked up at him with furious eyes.

"Look, sorry man!" he tried to say, "shit happens!"

"Like hell," I replied. "You try being on the recieving end of that thing next time."

"How many times do I have to say it? SHUT THE HELL UP!" Both of us looked at Zoey, glaring. She shirked back a bit, but kept talking. "Unless you guys want to alert the entire neighborhood of zombies that we're over here!" I couldn't help but start to laugh, and Francis looked at me, confused.

"Don't you get it, Zoey!?" I said, still chuckling, "the zombies _already_ know we're here!"

"Pffft." Her response was enough, and she walked upstairs, to go polish her pistols. I watched her go. Something about her struck me as odd, and I couldn't help but stare as she left. _I... no, I... do I actually-_

"Josh!" I jumped, looking around, then realizing Bill was calling me. "Josh! Get down here, we've gotta look at the wall!"

_Oh damn. The wall!_ I had forgotten about the previous night, and the wall. It had broken down during the attack. I ran down the stairs, and saw Bill standing there. There were still splinters lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"...so anyway, I was just talking with Louis about an idea for the wall," Bill began. "I'm thinking we can put up some of those crates over there - "he gestured to the area where a hunting rifle lay - "and that'll keep the zombies from getting in here too fast."

"I have an idea for the door as well," I said. "We can lay one of those gas cans down in front of it, and that'll kepp'em from coming in there for a bit, enough for us to kill a few more of the other ones."

"Well, if we can keep them from getting in there all together, that'll help us even more. We can all just hide upstairs and keep them from attacking us!"

"Bill, you do know the zombies can climb, right?"

"No, I didn't. No one ever told me!"

_Damn it! Stupid old man!_ I thought, _Why can't any of these old geezers keep up with -_ "I saw it last night, during the attack. Some of them jumped up onto the balcony after... you know."

"Alright. And these were regular zombies, not just hunters, right?"

"Right." Regular _zombies? How the hell is any zombie regular?! They're all just humans, I guess, but the zombies -_

"Guys!" It was Louis. "You'd better come up and see this!"

I ran out, onto the balcony, Bill right behind me. Louis looked scared, and his binoculars were trembling as he said "I think we're gonna need a _bit _more firepower."

------------------------------

_Oooh, what could it be? Let's find out - in the future! Night one, coming soon!_


End file.
